


Думая о тебе

by tygger



Series: После Брайана [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Brian dies in a car crash, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Jack wants to be a cop, Mia can't let go, Mia-centric, canon divergence - post 6th movie, written january 2014
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygger/pseuds/tygger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь Мии - до Брайана, с Брайаном и после.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Мия

**Author's Note:**

> Музыка: Katy Perry - Thinking Of You
> 
> Светлой памяти Пола Уокера.

Брат не разрешил ей смотреть на тело.

\- Тебе незачем это видеть, - сказал Доминик. - Запомни его живым.

Мия согласилась, хотя потом ругала себя за малодушие. Много лет назад они точно так же хоронили отца. В тот раз она увидела, после чего не один месяц мучилась от кошмаров – обгоревшее, изуродованное лицо родителя являлось ей во сне почти каждую ночь. Тогда ей было всего тринадцать лет. 

Не смотреть и вправду было легче. Брайана похоронили в закрытом гробу. Друзья говорили, от него мало что осталось – точно так же, как и от машины. Для Мии все было так, будто он просто вышел за дверь – живой, улыбающийся – и больше не вернулся. 

Потом стало хуже: ей было тудно поверить в то, что она больше никогда его не увидит. Раньше он всегда возвращался живым и почти невредимым из самых опасных передряг.

Через полгода слез и непрерывных страданий она заявила брату, что хочет уехать из дома номер 1327. Она намеревалась остаться в Лос-Анжелесе, но присмотрела только что отстроенный коттедж в пригороде для себя и для Джека. На удивление, Дом не стал возражать. Он только спросил почему.

\- Здесь все напоминает о Брайане, - ответила она, и брат больше не задавал вопросов.

Дом и Летти помогли ей с переездом и после частенько навещали. Улица, на которой поселилась Мия, была частью респектабельного жилого района для зажиточного среднего класса. Аккуратные домики, идеально подстриженные газоны. Соседи все были белые. Почти в каждой семье – двое детей и собака. По утрам мужчины отправлялись на работу на «фордах» и «бьюиках», их супруги, как правило, тоже ездили на больших семейных автомобилях. Казалось, здесь никто и не слышал о стритрейсинге. Местные с пугливым интересом поглядывали на мощные спортивные тачки, иногда парковавшиеся перед домом Мии, и крепких ребят из команды Дома, но не жаловались и не задавали лишних вопросов. Впрочем, Доминик и остальные обычно не задерживались надолго и, по просьбе Мии, вели себя достаточно тихо.

\- Как здесь вообще можно жить? - возмущалась Летти. - Ужасная скукотища! Если ты хотела тишины и покоя, купила бы себе виллу на берегу океана, а не кисла в этом болоте.  
\- У меня уже была вилла на берегу океана. На Канарах. У нас с Брайаном.  
\- Насколько я помню, она и сейчас принадлежит тебе.  
\- Да. Когда сын подрастет, будем ездить туда во время каникул. А этот дом, в этом районе – это ради Джека.  
«Все ради Джека», - повторила она про себя.

***

Летти смотрела с укором, но не возражала. Ей было понятно, что Мия имеет в виду. «Не хочу, чтобы мой сын рос среди таких отбросов, как вы». Что-то в этом роде. Наверно, хочет, чтобы он ходил в частную школу для богатеньких белых ребятишек, хорошо учился, а потом поступил в колледж. И стал даже не копом, а каким-нибудь адвокатишкой или чиновником. И ездил бы всю жизнь на машине, не превышая скорости.

Впрочем, учитывая то, что случилось с Брайаном и их командой, мечты Мии были вполне обоснованы. Она, Летти, которая до сих пор не помнила большую часть своей жизни, которой повезло вернуться с того света и не потерять возлюбленного, не имела права ее упрекать.

***

Когда Мия заканчивала старшую школу, она была отличницей и девственницей. И то, и другое большей частью благодаря усилиям Дома: он мечтал, что сестренка станет врачом, и тщательно следил за тем, чтобы никто и ничто не отвлекало ее от учебы. Эту мечту он унаследовал от отца – тот как-то раз обмолвился, неплохо бы, чтобы Мия получила высшее образование, например, медицинское, как ее покойная мать.

Едва выйдя из тюрьмы, Дом забрал Мию от родственников, которые приютили ее на два года, и вернул в дом номер 1327. Доминик работал не покладая рук, чтобы его сестра ни в чем не знала нужды, и отгонял от нее всех потенциальных ухажеров. Можно сказать, с тех пор, как Дом вернулся, между Мией и парнями встала непреодолимая, непробиваемая стена.

Ее это раздражало, как любую нормальную девушку. Но прошел не один месяц, прежде чем она набралась смелости заявить об этом брату.

Все разговоры на эту тему начинались и заканчивались одинаково.

\- Зачем ты побил Лукаса? Он всего лишь подвез меня до дома.  
\- Наверно, неспроста.  
\- Ну и что, он мне нравится. Я...  
\- Держись от него подальше. Ходят слухи, что он связан с бандой Джонни Трана. Да он уже и сидел один раз за торговлю наркотой, еще малолеткой.  
\- Я этого не знала...  
\- Вот я тебе и говорю – свяжешься с ним, и все кончится тем, что будешь носить ему в тюрьму передачи, как носила мне. Тебе было мало?

Или еще:

\- Почему я не могу встречаться с Джейми? Он – хороший парень.  
\- Он – уличный гонщик.  
\- Но и ты тоже!  
\- В отличие от меня, он совсем не умеет водить и, что еще хуже, сам этого не понимает. И года не пройдет, как сыграет в ящик. Не хочу, чтобы ты плакала над могилой этого дурня.

И так далее, все в том же духе: этот тебя недостоин, а с тем лучше не связываться.

Однажды Мия вспылила:

\- Может, тогда сразу отдашь меня в монастырь, раз не хочешь, чтобы у меня была личная жизнь?  
\- И отдам, если это поможет тебе сосредоточиться на учебе! - без тени улыбки ответил Доминик.

***

Потом появился Брайан.

Когда он первый раз зашел в кафе, Мия сразу обратила на него внимание – красивый мальчик – но не стала тешить себя надеждой. Такие, как он, бывали в их квартале лишь проездом, по необходимости. Обычно они старались побыстрее уехать и не возвращаться.

Когда он заговорил с ней, ей вдруг стало неловко – стыдно за убогую обстановку придорожной закусочной, за плохо вытертые столы и невкусные бутерброды, которыми она его накормила. Сама она в тот день забыла накраситься и чувствовала себя усталой: накануне ночью Дом выиграл очередной заезд и закатил вечеринку – спать почти не пришлось.

Но Брайан словно ничего этого не замечал. Он смотрел на нее с восхищением и улыбался. Он флиртовал с ней и хвалил ее стряпню. И, самое главное, он приехал на другой день, чтобы снова пообедать «У Торетто», и еще через день, и на следующий.

Мия подумала, что он ездит сюда исключительно из-за нее и немного приободрилась. Она знала, что красива, что парни в округе готовы ради нее драться друг с другом. Так чего ей робеть перед каким-то заезжим красавчиком только из-за того, что у него единственного здесь такие золотистые волосы и голубые глаза, настолько светлые, что кажутся ей немного пугающими?

Она знала, что Дом и Винс попытаются его прогнать, но почему-то не верила, что им это удастся. И точно: через пару дней Брайан объявился на гонках. У него был ядовито-зеленый «Митсубиси Эклипс», который, ко всеобщему удивлению, пришел вторым в том заезде.

Стоя за спиной брата, Мия улыбалась Брайану, стараясь, чтобы улыбка выходила насмешливой, и чувствуя, что не очень-то получается.

В тот вечер она впервые болела не за Доминика.

***

Она была счастлива – просто на седьмом небе от счастья. Она чувствовала себя Золушкой, нашедшей своего принца. «Это мой пляж, моя луна, а ты – мой принц. Именно так». Хорошо еще, что она не сказала это вслух!

Тем страшнее для нее оказалось его предательство. Подумать только, неприступная красавица Мия, запретный плод для всех парней округи, на первом же свидании отдалась копу под прикрытием, который и переспал-то с ней только ради того, чтобы поближе подобраться к Доминику Торетто, ее брату. Приятный бонус для полицейского, заскучавшего на работе – вот что такое были их отношения на самом деле. Брайан исчез, и у Мии не было оснований считать, что она значит для него нечто большее… Что она вообще что-нибудь для него значит.

Она, конечно же, взяла себя в руки. Привела в порядок дела брата, пока он был в бегах. Поступила в медицинский колледж и выучилась на медсестру. Даже попыталась наладить личную жизнь – без особого успеха. У нее по-прежнему не было недостатка в поклонниках, а в колледже впервые появилась возможность общаться с молодыми людьми иного круга, из более благополучных семей. Многим она нравилась, ее часто приглашали на свидания. С одним из будущих докторов она встечалась довольно долго, и он даже сделал ей предложение – но в конце концов они расстались из-за какого-то пустяка. Когда Мия задумалась, почему, собственно, все пошло не так, то, к своему ужасу, смогла найти единственную причину – этот парень был не Брайан.

\- Ничего себе! – сказала по этому поводу неожиданно вернувшаяся Летти. – Не могу поверить, что ты по нему все еще сохнешь!  
\- Я не сохну!  
\- Ладно, передо мной можешь не притворяться. Кстати, возможно, я смогу тебе помочь – снова свести тебя с твоим ненаглядным Брайаном.  
\- Как?  
\- До меня дошли слухи, что О'Коннер теперь работает в ФБР. И ему требуется помощь в одном деле. Позарез нужен хороший водила для внедрения в какую-то банду. Наверно, это буду я.  
\- Летти, это же опасно!  
\- А то я не знаю! Не вчера родилась.  
\- Но…  
\- Он пообещал мне добиться амнистии для Дома – а я сделаю что угодно, лишь бы Дом смог вернуться. Если блондинчик сдержит слово, намекну ему, что кое-кто будет рад с ним увидеться, - она весело подмигнула Мие.  
\- Да не хочет он меня видеть…  
\- Не дури. Он спрашивал о тебе.  
\- Правда?.. Из вежливости, не иначе.  
\- Мия, перестань! Он тебе нравится?.. Да? Тогда не будь мямлей и начни уже действовать! Или ты собираешься молча страдать еще пять лет?

Вот Летти уж точно не была мямлей. Маленькая, неказистая, но очень своенравная, она влюбилась в Дома еще подростком и сделала все, чтобы добиться взаимности. Мия считала ее очень везучей, и это подтвердилось, когда Летти умерла, а позже неожиданно «воскресла».

***

Мия в очередной раз склонилась над могилой Брайана, коснувшись надгробия рукой. На камне было выбито лишь имя и даты рождения и смерти.

Четырехлетний Джек равнодушно взирал на них. Он знал, кто здесь похоронен, но не чувствовал печали, потому что совсем не помнил отца. Более того, он не любил сюда приходить – каждый раз после этого его мама расстраивалась и плакала.

***

\- Дом, он правда там?.. Ты уверен, что это был он?  
\- Мия, я видел его. Видел тело.  
\- Но я не видела.  
\- Это был он, клянусь.  
\- Я подумала, если бы он выжил, как Летти, и сейчас скрывается…  
\- Он бы ни за что не оставил вас с Джеком.  
\- Я знаю. Но если он потерял память, как Летти…  
\- Мия…  
\- Нет, я не надеюсь, что он все еще жив. Просто… Я подумала, что я простила бы ему, даже если бы он забыл нас и не захотел больше видеть. Эти пять лет, когда он был жив, но мы не виделись друг с другом – мне было легче, чем сейчас. Я знала, что он где-то есть, пусть даже не со мной. Что он дышит и ходит по земле…

Она не выдержала и расплакалась – в очередной раз. Дом и Летти, как могли, пытались ее утешить. Возможно, будь у Мии другая семья, ей посоветовали бы обратится к психотерапевту. Но Дом свято верил в то, что помочь пережить горе может лишь близкий человек.

В конце концов Мия сама обратилась к психотерапевту. Она не ожидала того, что доктор, женщина средних лет, первым делом расскажет ей индийскую легенду.

\- Первыми людьми на земле были Яма и Ями, близнецы, родившиеся в один день и миг. Они стали мужем и женой. Но пришло Яме время умереть, и он умер. Его жена сделалась первой вдовой. Она горевала по умершему, и не было этому плачу конца. Боги спустились на землю и стали уговаривать Ями, чтобы она успокоилась. Но она все твердила сквозь слезы: «Но ведь он умер сегодня, только сегодня». И это была правда, потому что тогда еще не было смены дня и ночи – бесконечный день длился вечно. Тогда боги создали ночь, чтобы даровать Ями забвение. С тех пор день сменяется ночью, а ночь – днем.

Доктор сделала паузу.  
\- Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как умер ваш муж, миссис Торетто?  
\- «Мисс». Мы не были женаты. Почти пять лет.  
\- Я постараюсь помочь вам закончить этот бесконечный день.

***

Когда она увидела Брайана в участке, первое, что заметила – его глаза стали темнее. Теперь они были более густого оттенка синевы. Его коротко подстриженные волосы тоже казались более темными. Костюм сидел на нем идеально и очень ему шел.

Брайан молча глядел на нее, пока она пила кофе. Мия лишь изредка поднимала на него взгляд. Постоянно смотреть на Брайана оказалось нелегким делом – по-прежнему любимый и желанный, он выглядел холодным и недосягаемым в этом черном костюме, с удостоверением агента ФБР на бейджике. Этот новый Брайан был живым воплощением всего, что было враждебно ей и ее брату, всего того, что Мия никогда не могла иметь.

Тогда она разозлилась и наговорила ему колкостей, но они показались ей самой такими безобидными и нелепыми, что она поспешно покинула кафе, дрожа от гнева и от жалости к себе. Тоску в глазах Брайана она предпочла не заметить.

Тогда она еще не знала, что прежний Брайан, в джинсах и кедах, с улыбкой до ушей, никуда не делся. Все вернулось, когда они пустились в бега. Они снова были лишь двое молодых людей, обожавших скорость, дороги и крутые тачки.

Забавно, но она никогда не ревновала Брайана к женщинам. Лишь к Дому и скорости. Брайан и Доминик понимали друг друга с полуслова и могли часами трепаться о тачках, гонках и других милых сердцу вещах. Но Дом всегда возвращал ей Брайана. А скорость оказалась той, которая не пожелала ни с кем делиться.

***

На последних месяцах беременности, когда Мия уже боялась заплывать далеко в море и все больше сидела на берегу в шезлонге под зонтиком, Брайан часто приносил ей добытые им со дна раковины, морских звезд, крабов и разноцветных рыбок. Живых обитателей моря они отпускали обратно. В каком-то сувенирном ларьке Брайан купил книжку – перечень наиболее распространенных обитателей местного подводного мира. Прочитав ее, он запомнил почти все названия – подумать только, на латыни! – и при каждом удобном случае хвастал Мие своими знаниями. Брайан говорил, когда их сын родится и подрастет, он обязательно приведет его на этот пляж, научит плавать и покажет все чудеса моря.

Учить плавать Джека Мие пришлось самой. Как и всему остальному. Честно говоря, если бы не Джек, Мия, наверно, зачахла бы от горя. Маленький сын требовал заботы и прочно держал ее в этом мире.

Благодаря миллионам, украденным у Эрнана Рейса, у Мии не было финансовых проблем, с которыми часто сталкиваются вдовы и матери-одиночки. Она могла позволить себе все что угодно – путешествовать, не работать до конца жизни, отправить Джека в колледж, когда он подрастет... Но почти ничто не радовало Мию. Она продолжала жить воспоминаниями о Брайане. Играя с сыном, постоянно думала, что сказал или сделал бы его отец. Они ездили отдыхать лишь в те страны, которые когда-то мечтал посетить Брайан. В спальне Мии целый шкаф был занят старой мужской одеждой – у нее не поднялась рука ничего выбросить. В гараже стояло несколько спортивных машин. Мия поддерживала их в порядке, но не садилась за руль. Теперь она, подобно соседкам, ездила на джипе – считалось, что так безопаснее для ребенка.

Когда сын пошел в школу, оставаться весь день одной в пустом доме стало невыносимо. Мия устроилась работать медсестрой в ближайшую больницу. Не ради денег, а чтобы занять время. Примерно в то же время на одном из детских праздников она познакомилась с Ноланом, вдовцом, чья жена когда-то умерла при родах. Его дочка, малышка Эби, училась в одном классе с Джеком.

Все началось с дружеских бесед, походов друг другу в гости и совместных прогулок. Нолан нравился ей, скорее как друг, чем как мужчина. Ничто не мешало им начать встречаться. Все даже были рады, что у Мии наконец кто-то появился. Она и сама была рада – по крайней мере, не против.

Сначала она не обращала внимания на то, что, целуясь с ним, все время закрывает глаза и представляет себе Брайана. Но потом, когда дело дошло до постели, Мия продолжала делать то же самое. Она просто не могла иначе – дряблое сорокалетнее тело Нолана не привлекало ее, его выпирающий живот и лысина казались ей отвратительными. Мия понимала, что это несправедливо. Нолан был ни в чем не виноват, и в первую очередь в том, что внешне являлся самым обычным мужчиной. Он был вежлив и внимателен, был заботливым отцом своей дочери и мог стать таким же для Джека. Нолан был достойным человеком и заслуживал любви, но, увы, нельзя заставить себя любить кого-то лишь потому, что он того заслуживает.

Могло ли быть так, что и Брайана она любила лишь за его внешность? Когда Мия подумала об этом, ей стало совсем плохо. Неужели это была не любовь, а нечто сродни желанию обладать красивой вещью? Но тогда почему она так мучается все эти годы? Почему еще не нашла себе любовника, другого красивого мальчика, быть может, еще симпатичнее, чем Брайан? Святые угодники, да она даже не может сказать, что эта любовь _была_! Она есть, она бьется в ее груди вместе с сердцем, сжигает ее, и Мия горит, горит уже много лет впустую, потому что тот, на кого направлена эта любовь, сам давным-давно сгорел заживо в смятой машине где-то на обочине дороги...

\- Я не могу забыть его, - призналась она психоаналитику. - И не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу.  
\- Вы и не должны его забывать, - ответила ей женщина. - Помнить – это нормально.  
\- Да, но я все еще люблю его. Так, как будто он жив. Эта любовь мучает меня. Я… Я чувствую себя раненым животным. Как косуля, в чьем боку засела отравленная стрела. И так уже много лет. Если время лечит других, почему оно не вылечило меня?  
\- Мне не стоило бы вам это говорить, - помолчав, произнесла психолог. - Но иногда я вам завидую. Он любил вас, а вы его. Ваши чувства не остыли с годами и никуда не делись даже после его смерти. Это та самая вечная любовь, о которой большинство людей лишь мечтает, не подозревая, какие страдания она может причинить. Это любовь, о которой слагают легенды и которую воспевают в стихах. Не каждому дано изведать такое. Мия, вам повезло уже потому, что вам довелось это испытать. Поэтому не буду вас обманывать: возможно, вам не станет легче, вы не найдете нового мужчину, с которым сможете быть счастливы. Скорей всего, нет. Вам придется жить с этой раной и дальше, жить одними воспоминаниями. Но, умоляю вас, не опускайте рук, не торопите миг собственной смерти. Живите ради сына, ради других членов вашей семьи. Если в этой Вселенной есть хоть какая-то справедливость, когда-нибудь вы воссоединитесь со своим возлюбленным – в иной жизни или на небесах. Я бы так хотела обещать вам это наверняка!

Эта речь была капитуляцией психоаналитика, сродни выбросу белого флага. Но Мие вдруг стало легче. Она наконец-то поняла, что нормальна, что не сходит с ума, каким бы долгим не было ее горе. 

Она продолжала жить. С Ноланом у нее ничего не вышло, как и с другими мужчинами, которые пытались за ней ухаживать. Призрак Брайана навечно поселился в ее доме.

Мия смирилась с этим.


	2. Джек

Между тем Джек рос и менялся. В раннем детстве он, ко всеобщему огорчению, мало походил на родителей. Зато к пятнадцати годам, когда другие дети из очаровательных крошек превращаются в неуклюжих прыщавых подростков, Джек вдруг начал стремительно хорошеть. Из слабого, болезненного ребенка с водянисто-голубыми глазами он вырос в высокого красавца и стал почти точной копией отца. Впрочем, Джек был намного смуглее, и его волосы, хоть и вились колечками, были темного цвета, точь-в-точь как у Мии. Так что за Брайана его было принять никак нельзя, хотя Мия однажды действительно обозналась, когда ее сын как-то вечером возился в гараже, а она пошла смотреть, что он там делает. 

\- Дядя сказал, на твоем джипе топливный фильтр пора менять. Давай я? А ты потом проверишь, все ли в порядке.

Мия молча кивнула, присматриваясь к сыну. Что-то в нем неуловимо изменилось, но она не сразу сообразила, что именно. Джек вдруг смутился.

\- Я папину футболку и кеды взял из шкафа, ничего? Они такие красивые, винтажные… Мне как раз впору. Ну, почти. Я сниму их, когда полезу под машину, чтобы не запачкать… Или верну, если хочешь, - поспешно добавил он, взглянув в глаза матери.

\- Нет, оставь себе, - ответила Мия. - Должен же кто-то их износить.

Джек засиял от радости. 

Он был хорошим, послушным мальчиком и неплохо учился в школе. Одна беда: чем старше он становился, тем сильнее его тянуло к машинам. Все выходные он пропадал в гараже у дяди и уже не раз присутствовал на уличных гонках в качестве зрителя. Джек считал дни и часы до того, как ему стукнет шестнадцать и он пойдет сдавать вождение. Мия, в свою очередь, старалась уговорить его подождать еще пару лет, потому что очень хорошо представляла, что будет, когда сын получит права и обзаведется собственной тачкой. Обсуждение этой темы всегда проходило очень бурно и болезненно, и являлось практически единственной причиной ссор матери и сына.

К досаде Мии, Дом и Летти были на стороне Джека. Доминик хотел научить племянника водить сразу же, как ноги мальчика стали доставать до педалей, но Мия категорически воспротивилась этому. «Я перестану с тобой общаться, если ты посадишь его за руль». Страх за Джека заставил проявить неожиданную твердость, и впервые в жизни Дом уступил своей младшей сестре.

\- Не понимаю, чего ты хочешь этим добиться, - сказала ей после этого Летти. – Если Джек захочет участвовать в гонках, он будет участвовать, с правами или без, рано или поздно.   
\- Лучше поздно, чем рано, - ответила Мия.  
\- Может, это и не мое дело, но, мне кажется, ты только хуже сделаешь, если будешь держать его под колпаком до совершеннолетия.   
\- Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы он прожил подольше.   
\- С чего ты решила, что он непременно…  
\- И ты еще спрашиваешь! Его отец и дед погибли из-за скорости, а дядя сел в тюрьму! В конце концов, все разбиваются, какими бы хорошими водителями не были!  
\- Мия, - мягко сказала Летти. – Это не так.

Но Мия и слушать не желала.

Справив шестнадцатилетие, Джек грустнел день ото дня. Все его друзья и одноклассники, один за другим, сдавали на права и обзаводились собственным транспортом. Джек пробовал поговорить с матерью, но Мия стояла на своем: только в восемнадцать лет, и ни днем раньше.

Промучавшись полгода, Джек все-таки решился и записался на курсы по безопасности вождения. Письменное разрешение от матери он подделал.

Юный О'Коннер прослушал две четырехчасовые лекции и блестяще сдал письменный тест по правилам дорожного движения (впрочем, тест оказался таким легким, что с первого раза его не прошел бы только идиот), после чего получил в бюро транспортных средств свое первое водительское удостоверение – временное, на два месяца.

Дальше было сложнее. Ему нужна была машина и инструктор: Джек чувствовал, что ему будет трудновато ездить по городу одному, по-крайней мере, первые дни. Он мог бы попросить дядю или тайком от матери ходить в автошколу, но предпочел во всем признаться Мии.  
Какого черта ему скрываться? В чем он виноват?

Надежда, что мать поймет его, не оправдалась. Впервые они по-настоящему ругались и кричали друг на друга.

\- Ты обещал мне, Джек! Ты обещал, что не пойдешь сдавать раньше восемнадцати и обманул меня!  
\- Мне нужны права уже сейчас!  
\- Зачем?  
\- Но это же смешно: я умею чинить тачки, могу любую разобрать на детали и собрать обратно, но при этом мне нельзя на них ездить!  
\- Неужели так трудно подождать пару лет? Получишь перед тем, как пойдешь в колледж.   
\- Я не пойду в колледж.

Лицо Мии вытянулось.

\- Так, - произнесла она, скрестив руки на груди. – Отлично. Я, твой отец и твой дядя, вся наша семья, мы рисковали своими жизнями, чтобы обеспечить тебе достойное будущее. Чтобы у тебя была возможность получить образование и профессию. Чтобы ты, единственный из нас, мог с юности жить честным трудом и не иметь проблем с законом. А ты хочешь пустить все это коту под хвост!  
\- Я не собираюсь…  
\- Чем ты будешь заниматься после окончания школы, если не пойдешь в колледж? Работать автослесарем в какой-нибудь мастерской?  
\- Почему бы и нет? Это не навсегда, всего лишь год-другой. И я… Я должен стать хорошим водителем!  
\- Для уличных гонок, как я полагаю?  
\- Вовсе нет! Я не собираюсь участвовать в гонках!  
\- Да ну?

Парнишку затрясло от обиды и ярости. Его льдисто-голубые глаза метали молнии. Взглянув в них, Мия была поражена, как Джек сейчас походил на отца. Брайан бывал очень терпелив, когда дело касалось, например, мытья посуды или уборки (больше ни один из членов семьи Мии не мог похвастаться, что когда-либо помогал ей), и ужасно вспыльчив в спорах, особенно с другими парнями. Он мог завестись с полоборота – прямо как один из спортивных автомобилей, которые обожал.

\- Ты мне не веришь! Ты никогда мне не доверяла, правда?  
\- Джек, остынь.  
\- Я скажу тебе, чем буду заниматься, - перебил ее сын. - Я не могу участвовать в уличных гонках, драться, курить марихуану, переходить улицу на красный свет, потому что у меня не должно быть правонарушений! А знаешь, почему? Потому что, когда мне стукнет двадцать один год, я собираюсь поступать в полицейскую академию!

Этого Мия не ожидала. Надо было что-то сказать, но она просто молча таращилась на сына, не в силах прийти в себя от изумления.

\- Коп не может быть паршивым водителем, - проговорил Джек, уже тише. – Я должен научиться водить как можно раньше. И я хотел, чтобы это была ты, мама. Чтобы ты научила меня. Поэтому я рассказал тебе про экзамен. Вот так.

Озвучив это, Джек круто развернулся и выбежал на улицу, хлопнув дверью. Мия не успела его остановить.

***

Она нашла его в нескольких милях от дома, бредущего по обочине дороги. Мия узнала его еще со спины, издалека, до того, как, притормозив, подъехала вплотную. Худой, долговязый подросток в черной футболке, джинсах и кедах – Джек показался ей трогательным и ужасно одиноким. На нем снова была отцовская одежда, и Мия впервые поняла, как сильно, должно быть, Джеку все эти годы недоставало Брайана. Носить старые вещи своего погибшего родителя странно, возможно, даже немного ненормально, но это единственный способ почувствовать его прикосновения, его обьятия.

В какой-то момент на глаза Мии навернулись слезы, и она поспешно смахнула их рукой, прежде чем окликнуть Джека.

Он обернулся и обомлел: вместо привычного джипа его мать сидела за рулем синего «Ниссан GT-R». «Скайлайн». Это был один из автомобилей отца, на который Джек облизывался уже несколько лет – но до сего дня мать даже не разрешала ему смотреть в ту сторону.

\- Мама?  
\- Садись. Прокатимся.

Джек тут же впорхнул внутрь, на сиденье рядом с водителем. Когда автомобиль рванулся вперед, набирая скорость, пристегнутого ремнем безопасности Джека вдавило в спинку кресла, парень едва не испустил стон наслаждения: вот это машина! Подумать только, каково было бы оказаться за рулем такой тачки!

\- Ты не шутил насчет того, что хочешь стать полицейским? – спросила Мия, не отрывая взгляд от дороги.  
\- Нет. Ты против, - это был не вопрос, но Мия отрицательно покачала головой.  
\- Это из-за отца?  
\- Нет. Не только. На самом деле я уже давно думал об этом. Еще с начальной школы. Просто я никому не говорил, кроме Люка Хоббса. Я расспрашивал его о работе в полиции, когда он навещал дядю… И Елену тоже, когда она гостила у нас прошлым летом.   
\- Вот как…  
\- Сейчас я уверен, что это то, чем мне хотелось бы заниматься в жизни, - Джек искоса взглянул на мать и продолжил. – Я знал, что ты будешь возражать: опасная работа и все такое… А дядя и вовсе придет в ярость, когда узнает. Он ненавидит копов.  
\- Не так сильно, как кажется, - вдруг улыбнулась Мия. – Можно сказать, он их даже любит. Некоторых из них. Твой отец был его лучшим другом, а Елена – гражданской женой.  
\- Ну да, пожалуй, - согласился Джек. – Но он все равно покричит на меня для виду, когда я расскажу. А расскажу я ему не раньше, чем меня зачислят… Если меня вообще примут – я же из семьи бывших преступников.  
\- Твой отец был полицейским. И даже одно время работал в ФБР. Думаю, это тоже зачтется.

Джек снова изумленно уставился на Мию. До него, наконец, дошел весь смысл ее последних фраз.

\- Мам, так ты что, не против?   
\- Честно говоря, я бы предпочла, чтобы ты выбрал что-нибудь другое. Но… Полицейский – достойная профессия. А судя по тому, как решительно ты взялся за дело, ты и правда этого хочешь.  
\- Хочу, - серьезно ответил Джек. – И я рад, что ты меня понимаешь. А насчет водительских прав – пожалуй, я поторопился. Я все равно не смогу поступить в полицейскую академию раньше, чем через четыре года.

Мия улыбнулась и, протянув руку, ласково коснулась щеки сына.

\- Но ты уже успел частично сдать на права, - произнесла она, снова повернувшись лицом к дороге. – Будет нехорошо бросить начатое. Поэтому мы сейчас едем на площадку возле заброшенного склада – там обычно безлюдно и достаточно места для маневров. Начиная с сегодняшнего дня я буду учить тебя водить.


End file.
